


Transatlanticism

by JLaw1105



Series: At Last [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Slight Smut, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaw1105/pseuds/JLaw1105
Summary: Twenty-eight days, one ocean and several countries separate Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods from spending their nights curled up in each others' arms.  It is the first time either of them have spent so long apart from one another since they started dating Clarke's first semester of college.  How will both girl's cope being so far away from one another while Lexa tours Europe with the USWNT, leaving Clarke to take command of her college team for the first time?This is the first one-shot spin-off from my previous story Waiting for Love to Strike which takes place during the start of Clarke's Junior year.  There are some vague mentions of actual USWNT players in this chapter.  There are also some sexual references in this chapter which is why this is rated Teen and Up.  Also I want to thank everyone for the prompt suggestions for this one-shot being made!  Enjoy!





	

> Those people were overjoyed; they took to their boats.  
>  I thought it less like a lake and more like a moat.  
>  The rhythm of my footsteps crossing flatlands to your door have been silenced forever more.  
>  The distance is quite simply much too far for me to row  
>  It seems farther than ever before  
>  I need you so much closer  
>  I need you so much closer
> 
> -Transatlanticism by Death Cab For Cutie
> 
>  

**July & August 2018**

The air in the summer always carried with it a saturated heaviness that seemed to coat the world around it. It seemed to pull the water from the earth, break it down and then tease its occupants, not providing its overheated victims with relief but instead seemed to make it worse for them. If Lexa had to decide what her least favorite part of the summer was she would say that it was the humidity. And yet the windows in her room were laid open, allowing the air outside to permeate the comfort of her bedroom at one in the morning all because Clarke tended to get a sore throat if the air conditioning ran throughout the night.

There was absolutely nothing worth enjoying of the mugginess of summer for the exception of one thing. For the exception of taste. It made the skin against her lips just the slightest amount saltier, the slightest amount more earthy and yet it still retained its sweetness that Lexa absolutely adored, that she craved. And she couldn't stop herself, not really. Truth be told, she didn't want to.

"Oh God," the girl below her moaned as Lexa's teeth bit into the flesh that she had spent the last few minutes kissing. She bit hard but not hard enough to break the skin. Just hard enough to leave a mark that would last days, though not as long as she needed it to. And that thought alone pulled a growl from deep in her throat as she began sucking at the skin of Clarke's neck with purpose where she had bitten it, too lost in her own infatuation to worry about soothing. The only thing tethering her to the world in this moment were the frantic hands gripping tightly at her hair and into the flesh of her back.

She could feel the hips below her thrusting up languidly, slowly, spent after the last few hours of love making that never quite seemed enough for the brunette despite her body's ever growing protest to let it rest. Surely her body would have succumb to sleep an hour ago had her mind not been racing with wants and desires of things that she would be without for the next twenty-eight days.

"Lex, don't start something you can't finish," Clarke's voice cooed in a husked voice, tired and breathy. The way she said her name made Lexa's thighs twitch and she thought for just a moment that maybe, just maybe she had a little left in her.

"Who says I can't finish?" Lexa asked as she released the blonde's neck only to pull back and admire the dark purple bruise highlighting the skin even in the darkness. Lexa had lit candles after dinner and the last of them had died out during her last orgasm half an hour ago. She watched as the mark jumped slightly, in tune with the blonde's slight laughter.

"You absolutely hate the heat and you're laying with your body completely on top of mine. I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that your arms gave out on you ten minutes ago." Lexa was torn between loving the breathlessness of Clarke's voice and hating the fact that she was back to being able to create complete sentences again.

"Maybe I just want to feel your body pressed against mine for as long as I can," Lexa said with a smile as she leaned over to softly kiss the skin between her girlfriend's ear and jaw. The blonde responded by slowly running her fingers up and down the brunette's back.

"I'm going to miss you too, babe. Even if you are a romantic sap."

"I'm not a sap," Lexa pouted as she closed her eyes trying to focus on the movement against her back and trying even harder to fight off the sleepiness that so alluringly tried to coax her into it.

"You are. And I love you for it."

"I am not and I love you too, niron."

"God, I'm going to miss you."

Twenty-eight days. Twenty-seven nights. They would be separated by an ocean and multiple countries. Lexa couldn't even remember the last time they had spent more than a week apart. But the national team was beginning a European tour and after how well Lexa had played for them last year and over the summer, it wasn't a surprise to anyone that she had been invited back. And had it not been for Clarke's school commitments, she would have likely been invited as well.

England, France, Amsterdam and Germany. Four games during four weeks in four different countries. It was exciting, and Lexa could hardly contain herself when she had gotten the call. Clarke had popped a bottle of champagne and they celebrated with their downstairs roommates and Harper before coming home and celebrating in the same fashion that they were tonight. But the mood tonight was much more somber. Their hands and mouths much more desperate. Tomorrow she would take off on a plane and say goodbye to the love of her life for twenty-eight days.

"I will call you everyday," Lexa sighed as she nuzzled her head into her girlfriend's neck looking for the comfort of her presence.

"The team and I will watch every game and we will cheer you on from here." Clarke's hand not on her back had slowly drifted down to play with the tribal tattoo on her arm causing Lexa to sigh contentedly.

"And you'll wear my jersey?"

Lexa smiled as she felt Clarke laugh with a laugh that said she thought her girlfriend was being absolutely ridiculous. "Of course, I will. You know that you're one of my favorite players."

The comment made Lexa lift her body, despite the protest of her forearms that whined against their constriction, to look at the blonde who looked absolutely vibrant and smug that her teasing had caused a reaction. Lexa mockingly glared in her direction. "One of?"

"Chris is one hell of a forward."

Lexa scoffed before she wrangled up what energy she had left to run her fingers along she blonde's sides causing her to spasm and shriek before falling into a fit of laughter while Lexa straddled her hips, trying to stay atop the bucking bronco that was her tickle teased girlfriend. "Okay, okay," Clarke gasped between breaths, "you're my favorite player, you're my favorite!"

Lexa sat up, victorious as she looked down at the blonde beneath her and smiled, happy and content. There would never be anything more beautiful than Clarke naked below her, her full chest laid bare before her. Her hands itched to feel them.

"Don't start," the blonde warned with a raised brow, clearly reading the look in her eyes and Lexa sighed, finally relenting to the knowledge that she was much too spent to go another round. So instead she plopped down onto the bed and let Clarke snuggle into the crook of her shoulder.

"I'm not going to be able to live without this for twenty-eight days."

She could feel Clarke nodding into her shoulder. "We will talk everyday," she responded with her sentiment from earlier.

"Maybe you can text me some naughty photos," Lexa said with a grin.

Clarke snorted. "Because it's not like you're a celebrity and there's zero chance of your phone being hacked."

Lexa groaned. "I'm not a celebrity."

"Pretty close to one. Plus you have this pretty hot girlfriend with a pretty decent rack. If someone was going to get hacked for nudes on their personal phone, who would it be?"

"Don't insult my girls by calling them decent. They are spectacular. Phenomenal. Otherworldly-"

"And off the internet which is how they will stay." Lexa huffed in defeat, loud enough for Clarke to hear. "Doesn't mean we cant do other things," she drew out in a seductive tone.

Lexa smiled. "Maybe these next four weeks won't be so bad."

She could almost feel Clarke rolling her eyes. "Babe, you're going to be kicking ass on the national team. 'Not so bad' is definitely the wrong phrase."

 

* * *

 

It was the smell of cut grass that eased Clarke slightly as she stepped foot onto the empty field, looking at the pitch around her. She spent more hours on this field over the last two years than most students spent in the Student Union their entire college careers. She sweat on this pitch, she cried on this pitch, she bled on this pitch and she fell in love on this pitch. The only difference now was that there was no green eyed Commander standing at the helm, this pitch no longer belonged to Lexa, it belonged to her.

She took a steady breath and closed her eyes as she focused on the words her girlfriend had told her when she had called three hours ago from Berlin.

_"You've got this, Clarke. You've earned that arm band. Seventy-five percent of the team already know and love you. And it won't take long for the new freshmen to learn. And if they don't then make them run until they puke. That always worked for me."_

_"Is that what you did with me? I don't remember puking."_

_"Yeah, well I was falling in love with you day one. It made me a bit soft." She paused, "don't you dare go falling in love with a freshman, Griffin."_

_"Is that an order, Commander?"_

Clarke shook her head, pulling away from her thoughts. The call got a little intimate after she had lowered her voice to call Lexa by her title. That is not at all what she needed to be thinking about right now. She also didn't need to think about how the last week without Lexa had been torture.

The empty spot beside her in bed every night was a glaring reminder of what she didn't have. She tossed and turned, grabbing onto pillows to hold them close, laying with one of Lexa's sweaters heavy with her scent against her pillow. And none of it was nearly close enough to provide her comfort. Every thought, every breath - Lexa, Lexa, Lexa. She was glad that practice was starting up again. She needed something to take her mind off of it.

"I can't believe it's my final year here."

Gone was Raven's normally teasing mood and a look of somberness held firm on her face as she seemed to look about the pitch just as Clarke had done a moment before. She didn't seem happy. She didn't seem sad. She instead stated it as if it were a fact, which it most definitely was.

"How hard is it to be here without Harper here to yell at you for your shotty defensive work?" Raven snorted and rolled her eyes.

"How hard is it to be here without the Commander to yell at you to get your head out of your ass?" Clarke smiled, though inside she was a mix of emotions.

"Well isn't that what the new Commander is for?" Both girls turned to see Octavia standing there with a smirk on her face.

"More like Princess Commander," Raven said with a laugh and Clarke visibly cringed at the comment which just made Octavia and Raven grin wider.

"Let's not call me the Princess Commander," Clarke said in exasperation.

"I say we go with P.C. for everyday use and we use the full on name when she's being a particular pain in the ass." Raven and Octavia grinned widely at one of the new freshmen that had walked up just in time to hear their conversation.

"I definitely like your thinking, Becca!"

It was unfortunate that the five new freshmen decided that it was best to follow Octavia and Raven's lead, referring to her at PC. Though they were all calling her by her new full title of Princess Commander at the end of the day after she had made them run suicide drills for the last hour of practice, four out of the five of them puking in the bushes by the time she released them. Becca was the only one that hadn't.

"Cerra," she called out the girls last name and Becca came sprinting over.

"What's up, Princess Commander?" Her cheeks were flushed red and her jersey was soaked through. Clarke could tell that she was on the verge of wanting to raise her hands onto her head to take in a deep breath but she didn't want to show off any weakness. Lexa definitely would have liked her.

"Not bad for your first practice. You definitely have speed. Tomorrow we will pair you up with Reyes and see if you have the footwork to match."

Becca beamed brightly at her, her chest inflated slightly with the compliment. "Sounds great, PC. I'm really happy to be here. I will be sure to dazzle you tomorrow. After all, I do play central forward."

Clarke had to keep herself from smiling as she thought back to the day she met Lexa and how she had introduced herself as playing right midfield. She thought it best to mimic the captain she loved best. "I guess we'll see about that tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

The lights blazed against the night sky, dimming away the stars as the crowd roared all around her, a sea of both orange and red, white and blue filled the stands. The Netherland fans were screaming that their defender hadn't committed a foul while United States fans who had traveled in droves were all demanding a card. Lexa knew who she sided with, though she had to admit that she was a little biased as she was the one with her back flat against the floor in her own half, a slight sting in her hip from where the defender's boot crashed into her in attempt to capitalize on a poorly passed ball.

This had definitely been more exhausting than the last game. For one, the Netherlands were a strong team that tended to rely on brute force over finesse which meant having to put in more effort just to stay on their feet. For another, it had been thirteen days since she had been home and slept with the blonde in her arms which made for a less than satisfying sleep. There was also the matter of thousands of miles of travel over the past two weeks. But whatever the reason was really didn't matter, it is however why she stayed down a couple seconds longer than normal to catch her breath.

"Hey Commander, we still have ten minutes left in this game if you want to join us." Lexa grinned at the midfielder, offering her hand as the brunette helped hoist her onto her feet.

"Thanks, Dani." Lexa smiled at her friend before jogging back to midfield.

The free kick wasn't a smooth one and Lexa could see Dani cursing herself, running back towards the ball that now danced below a midfielder in orange. It caused the Netherland's forwards and centers forward, leaving Lexa alone up top with the defenders. She watched as Dani slide tacked the girl in front of her, clipping the ball to Julie, their US defender who cleared the ball away from the box and towards midfield where Lexa was waiting.

She was off like a shot with the ball juggling at her feet as if she had been born with a soccer ball always attached to her feet. Her legs flexed as she took the ball at a dead sprint, three defenders and a keeper separating her from goal.

The first of the defenders jumped at her. She leaned right causing the defender to push fully in that direction as Lexa hit the ball with the outside of her left foot, pushing the ball just beyond the defender's reach as she passed, the girl now nothing but a blur of orange.

The second defender came twenty yards outside of the penalty area. Lexa could see the girl with her eyes wide, leaning from side to side trying to pick out her direction. Lexa sold the ball right. The girl pushed out with her left leg but held her ground so Lexa pivoted left and the girl threw out her right leg, widening her stance and placing her weight in her heels allowing Lexa to poke the ball between her legs, spinning her body to go around the girl and meet up with the ball on the other side.

Her lungs were screaming as she looked around, the field to the left of her open so she ran towards the top left of the penalty area, the last defender running sideways to meet her. They were both at a sprint as Lexa watched the girl leave her feet, sliding into the trajectory of Lexa and the ball. She would hit the ball first before taking Lexa out if she continued forward. Instead she outran the ball before closing her feet and gripping it with her heels throwing both her and the ball into the air.

She could almost see it happening in slow motion, like an out of body experience. The girl was sliding on the ground as Lexa flipped her feet behind her, her toes grazing the fabric of orange shorts as she jumped over the girl in front of her. The ball arched high, over her shoulder and forwards towards goal, landing to meet the ground just a moment after Lexa's feet did. Just long enough for Lexa to plant her left foot and swiftly kick the ball with her right sending it soaring to the corner of the net, just beyond the keeper's outstretched hands.

She wasn't sure she believed that monster run she had just made but the roar of the crowd finally reached her ears as she saw Dani run into the net to grab the ball she had just nailed into it. Her chest was heaving as she kissed the date tattoo on her arm and pointed to the sky, excitement building in her chest. Then there was a swarm of bodies on her back, jumping on her and pulling her into hugs. There was no line of procession for Trikru handshakes except for Julie who had passed her the ball. That tradition remained as she gripped onto her forearm and touched their foreheads together.

When they pulled apart all Lexa could think of was how she wished she could look into midfield and see Clarke smiling back at her. So instead she looked around until she found a camera pointed right at her. She had no idea if it was filming her, but she had hoped and in a sign of solidarity she made a 'C' with her hand and tapped it to her heart before pointing it at the camera.

Clarke may not physically be there but there was a piece of her that the brunette would always carry.

 

* * *

 

The jersey she was wearing smelled of pine and smoke and something so uniquely Lexa that Clarke couldn't help but inhale the fabric as she watched Dani pull Lexa up off the grass, her heart thumping in her chest as she waited to see any signs of Lexa being injured. The Netherlands defender had landed a kick right into her hip and Clarke had stood yelling at the TV along with Raven and Indra, demanding that a card be given. But alas, it seemed that the referee couldn't hear their yelling from thirty-eight hundred miles away.

Octavia, Harper, Monroe and Becca sat around the yelling girls all watching the screen intently. They were all in Clarke and Lexa's living room watching on the massive TV that Clarke had talked Lexa into buying so that they could snuggle up on their couch and watch movies together as if they were at the theater. It didn't take much convincing on the blonde's part.

"I still can't believe you're dating Lexa Woods," Becca said as the girls returned to their seats and Clarke sighed a breath of relief as Lexa jogged around the pitch without issue.

"Sometimes I'm not sure I believe it myself," Clarke admitted, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Indra snorted. "Please, with those damn heart eyes she's constantly giving you it seems like she's the one that can't believe it." The woman had said it in a disgusted tone but both girls knew she was kidding and Clarke couldn't help but smile.

"She seems so stoic during interviews," Becca said, her eyes still on the screen.

"She's the biggest sap you will ever meet," Raven said with a smirk.

"Though she will never admit it," Clarke said in return.

"She also has an over the top obsession with candles," Octavia added.

"It isn't over the top," Clarke defended. "Candles are nice."

"She's apparently converted Griffin to her love of them," Harper said with a laugh. Clarke still couldn't believe that Harper hadn't been called up with Lexa to the international team but Harper had just shrugged it off and said that two of the keepers who had been with the team the last ten years were both retiring and they deserved to play out their last games in Europe.

Clarke was about to retort back when Lexa began to take on three defenders all on her own and the room fell silent. Clarke found herself on her feet after she passed the first defender. "Go, Lex!" she yelled despite the fact that the brunette couldn't hear her. By the time she nutmegged the second defender Raven, Harper and Indra were standing with her. When she jumped herself and the ball over the third there wasn't a person left sitting in the room. And when she scored the room went crazy.

There were shouts of celebration as popcorn that had been in bowls on laps flew haphazardly into the air. Clarke was pulled into hugs and she pulled others into hugs, all while keeping her eyes on the screen. She smiled at the look of awe and disbelief on her girlfriend's face. Her heart squeezed as the watched her kiss her date tattoo and point it to the sky. She felt nostalgic as she pressed her forehead into Julie's. But her breath caught in her chest as the camera zoomed in on Lexa and the brunette made a 'C' with her hand and placed it on her heart before pointing back at the camera with that barely there grin as if she were pointing directly at Clarke herself as if to tell her that goal had been for her.

"That is so fucking cute!" Becca nearly squealed as everyone stopped to see the camera replaying Lexa's actions. The commentators on the TV seemed to be swooning over the Commander just as much as Clarke and Becca were.

 _"Woods has to be making that gesture for someone special back at home."_ There was a hint of knowing in the woman's voice on the television and Clarke found herself blushing at that. It was no secret to anyone in the soccer community that the two girls were dating and that Lexa was rather serious about her. After all, half of the team had at one point or another caught them during Lexa's pregame ritual of being pushed up against a locker room door, something Clarke found herself very much missing at the moment. On top of that there was a growing online community that seemed to ship them heavily.

**Mom (12:06pm): My soon-to-be soon-to-be daughter-in-law isn't very subtle is she? Definitely a keeper! #USA**

**Clarke (12:08pm): Mom, this is a text message. There is no need for hashtags here**

**Mom (12:10pm): #Why #Not?**

**Clarke (12:11pm): You also don't separate the words in a #**

**Mom (12:13pm): #ButThat'sJustDumb**

**Mom (12:15pm): #TotallyHipMom**

**Clarke (12:16pm): Mom, no**

**Mom (12:20pm): Lexa would think so! #That'sWhyShe'sMyFavorite**

**Clarke (12:21pm): Remind me why I agreed to go wedding dress shopping with you tomorrow...**

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?"

It was their last night in Paris but Lexa couldn't shake this empty feeling vibrating in her chest. She loved Paris. She loved the lights, the atmosphere, the people. But there was just something wrong about being in the city of love and not being with the love of her life.

"No, I'm just going to stay in tonight. You guys have fun."

Lexa watched her roommate nod before leaving her alone in their room to wallow. Twenty-one days. Twenty-one fucking days. She honestly had no idea how she could both love something and hate something so much. She felt as if for the past three weeks she was slowly beginning to lose a bigger and bigger piece of herself. She wanted to hold Clarke in her arms, take in her smell, kiss her until she couldn't breathe.

She found herself wondering whether this was worth it. The minute she stepped on the field she knew without a doubt that it was worth it, that this is what she had always dreamed of, that this was the game that she loved. But when she wasn't on the field and when her mind drifted back to the blonde that she left at home, she couldn't help but wonder the question that she already knew the answer to.

**Lexa (9:00pm): I miss you so much**

It was three in the afternoon back home and Lexa knew that Clarke was in the middle of two a days so she wasn't expecting a response so quickly.

**Clarke (9:05pm): Why don't you check the spare zipper pocket in your suitcase since it seems you haven't found what I left you yet. I'll be home in an hour if you want to tell me what you think about it...**

Lexa was searching through her bag instantly, wondering what the hell she had missed over the past three weeks. When she finally found it, she pulled out a white envelope, turning it over in her hands. Her name was written on the outside and it was sealed. This must have been what Clarke was referring to. She quickly tore at the envelope and pulled out a slip of white paper.

_Just be sure to keep this from getting on the internet. I love you!_

Lexa's eyebrows furrowed as she reached back into the envelope to pull out a photograph that made her freeze as the blood in her body instantly rushed south and she could feel her mouth getting dry. The photograph was of her girlfriend wearing the dark blue lingerie number that she loved so much, the darkness of the fabric playing nicely against her light skin.

She was deliciously laying on their bed at home with her back slightly arched as the arm furthest away from the camera seemed to be running through her blonde locks. Her other hand was teasingly shoved down the front of her underwear and from the angle of her hand and the depth that was hidden behind fabric, she knew that the blonde was likely two fingers deep.

Her mouth was opened wide as if she was in the middle of climax as her bright blue eyes stared back into the camera and subsequently appeared as if they were staring right at Lexa while she pleasured herself. She stared at the picture for a long while, running her index finger over the body in the photograph. She knew exactly which part of her body had stolen the wetness from her mouth.

**Lexa (9:30pm): You are so fucking beautiful. Do you have any idea what it is that I want to do to you right now?**

**Clarke (9:45pm): I'm just leaving practice now. How about I call you when I get home and I can tell me all about it?**

Lexa gulped but the dryness in her mouth did absolutely nothing for her throat. She ran to the mini fridge where it appeared she would be paying ten dollars for a bottle of water. She would have been annoyed had she not been preoccupied with other thoughts.

**Lexa (9:49pm) : I don't know if I can wait that long**

**Clarke (9:50pm): Just be a good girl and be in bed and ready for me in ten**

As Lexa stripped out of her clothes she began to wonder whether or not this conversation proved what Clarke had claimed for almost two years, that she was a bottom. By the time she laid herself in bed and her phone rang she couldn't bring herself to care at all.

 

* * *

 

"I swear to all that is holy that if you don't stop slurping from that empty cup with your straw that I will make sure you are unable to drink from a straw again." The comment came through grit teeth at the terminal of yet another airport as Lexa glared at her best friend on the team with narrowed eyes.

"Woods, do us all a favor and get yourself laid before you manage to get yourself thrown in jail for assaulting some undeserving citizen of England." Lexa didn't turn her head but she did shift her gaze to look at Ash while Dani nodded her head vigorously at the suggestion.

The brunette drew in one long deep breath and then a second and third, trying desperately to bite down on the angst that so easily seemed to pour out of her. It wasn't just missing Clarke. It had been their loss to England the day before, it had been the fact that she had sat the last half of that game despite the two goals she had scored the game before, it had been the fact that their flight had just been delayed at least another half an hour.

She was desperate for a decent night sleep. It had nothing to do with the hotel beds which had all been rather comfortable by her own standards but all seemed to be missing the heavy presence beside her that made the bed sink slightly. And the comforters on the bed, no matter how lush, were just no substitute for the warm body and silky skin of Clarke Griffin.

"I think I preferred the days when Woods and Griffin would sneak away to some secluded corner of the hotel and make out like hormone riddled teenagers on these trips. Just last night she snapped at me for typing too loudly."

Lexa groaned. "Ali, no one should be pounding on a cellphone screen just to post a picture on social media."

"'On social media'? I swear, Lex, you sound like you're fifty sometimes."

Lexa shot Dani an unamused look while the other three girls grinned. Nine hours. She would be home in nine hours. She kept repeating it to herself over and over, trying to ignore her normally more enjoyable teammates.

 

* * *

 

The last twenty-eight days had been torture. The days lasted longer than she ever remembered days being. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, this last month felt like half a year. Over the last three days she was positive that her team was beginning to hate her. Her irritability due to lack of good sleep and holding Lexa in her arms was at an all time high.

Clarke had no idea how it was that people actually did long distance relationships. One month without being next to the woman she loved and she was about ready to bite someone's head off. She felt like a child throwing a tantrum after having her favorite toy being taken away from her.

She stood at the terminal waiting and waiting as she stared down at her father's watch, highly annoyed that their flight had been delayed by half an hour. She found herself wanting to glare at airport workers as if it had been their fault. But she knew better and she refrained, though it did take what was left of her willpower. She didn't even notice when she was being enveloped in two arms, brunette hair filling her vision and the scent of lilac piercing her nose.

"Clarke, it's really good to see you!"

Clarke hugged the midfielder back though her eyes were scanning the crowd now even more needy than before. "It's good to see you too, Dani." She hated that she couldn't muster up the appropriate enthusiasm.

"Your girlfriend has been completely insufferable these last three days! I swear! The next time we travel you better be flying out with us because I cannot stand a mopey Commander."

Clarke smiled as the girl pulled out of the hug. "I can't say she was the only one who has been insufferable this week."

Dani just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Tell Lexa to call me in two days after the two of you stop humping each other like rabbits."

Clarke blushed, knowing that her girlfriend's teammate, their friend, wasn't very far off from the truth. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't been planning to take Lexa straight home and lock themselves in their apartment for the next twenty-eight hours. An hour for every day that she was gone. "I'll tell her."

"Clarke!" A voice yelled from the other side of the terminal and Clarke's heart soared.

"See you later, Lover Girl."

"See you, Dani," she threw it over her shoulder as she found herself running towards the direction the voice had come.

When Clarke found familiar green eyes in the crowd she found herself sprinting forward before she threw herself into open arms. She buried her head into the girl's neck and gripped tightly at the all too familiar sweater on her lithe frame. And as she felt arms wrapping around her she thought in that moment that she was finally home after a month of being away. She could breathe easy for the first time in twenty-eight days.

"I missed you so much, niron!"

The Trigedasleng nickname seemed to light something in the blonde because the next thing she knew she was pulling Lexa into a passionate kiss, right in the middle of the airport, ignoring all of the people looking at them and all of the fans around them snapping pictures. She couldn't think of anything beyond the soft, pillow like lips moving against hers or the pressure of arms squeezing her even closer.

A month of being away from the love of her life was doing something to her hormones because this kiss, while passionate, wasn't out of hand and yet she found herself desperate to drag her girlfriend into the first bathroom stall that she could find. She was surprised that she had been able to refrain from allowing her hips to search for relief against the goddess in front of her.

"I missed you, too." Her voice felt husky and raw as she pulled away from her girlfriend's lips to look into her eyes which appeared to be a much darker shade of green than they had been before. She leaned in and whispered softly into Lexa's ear, "the girls missed you, too."

Clarke grinned as she watched Lexa's eyes drop to her chest as her throat bobbed up and down. It was good to know that her girlfriend appeared to be just as eager as she was. "Let's go home," the brunette said, her voice sounding breathless.

Clarke didn't need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully you guys enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's been a month since I posted the last chapter of this story and I miss it terribly so I'm glad that I left this open for future chapters. I was thinking I might try and post one of these every couple of weeks for another 2 to 3 chapters. As always, please let me know what you think. I always look forward to hearing from you guys.
> 
> Also, I just wanted to mention that I have posted another story on this site. It is a Clexa coffee shop AU and it will be 4-5 chapters long. The first two have been released and I'm trying to update it every Sunday. Take a look if you feel inclined, it's called [Love Letters and Coffee Grounds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8192875/chapters/18770536).
> 
> And for all my soccer friends out there, that was one hell of a NWSL championship game! I always hate when games are decided by PK's but a part of me feels like I called this a month ago. I did say Lexa and the Spirit would lose the championship game to the Flash after a blocked shot by Harper. I really wanted Ali and the Spirit to take home the trophy...
> 
> Feel free to reach out or to follow me on Tumblr. [JLaw1105](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jlaw1105)


End file.
